Виктория (королева Великобритании)
Виктория ( , крестильные имена Александрина Виктория — ) (24 мая 1819 — 22 января 1901), королева Соединённого Королевства Великобритании и Ирландии с 1837, императрица Индии с 1876, последний представитель Ганноверской династии. Виктория пробыла на троне больше 63 лет, больше, чем любой другой британский монарх. Викторианская эпоха совпала с промышленной революцией и периодом наибольшего расцвета Британской Империи. Её день рождения по-прежнему отмечается как праздник в Канаде. Ранние годы thumb|left|Коронация. 28 января 1838 Отцом Виктории был Эдуард Август, герцог Кентский, четвёртый сын короля Георга III и дочери герцога Саксен-Кобургского. Первое имя — Александрина — дано ей в честь русского императора Александра I. Несмотря на довольно высокое положение в иерархии наследования, Виктория в первые годы жизни говорила только на немецком языке. Воспитывалась она под руководством герцогини Нортумберландской; получила хорошие познания по ботанике и музыке. Наследовала престол после смерти своего дяди, бездетного Вильгельма IV, 20 июня 1837 г. Политическая история царствования Подробный очерк истории Великобритании в её правление см. История Великобритании/Правление королевы Виктории Семья thumb|right|200px|Франц Ксавьер Винтергальтер. Семья королевы Виктории. 1844 Виктория была c 10 февраля 1840 г. замужем за герцогом Альбертом Саксен-Кобург-Готским (1819—1861), которому дала в 1857 титул принца-консорта. У них было девять детей: # [[Принцесса Виктория|(Princess Royal) Виктория]] (1840—1901), в 1858 г. вышла замуж за кронпринца прусского (впоследствии императора Фридриха III). Мать Вильгельма II. # Альберт Эдуард (1841—1910), принц Уэльский, впоследствии король Эдуард VII, женат на принцессе датской Александре; # принцесса Алиса (1843—1878), вышла замуж за принца (впоследствии великого герцога) Людовика Гессенского. Мать Александры Фёдоровны, жены Николая II. # принц Альфред (1844—1900), герцог Эдинбургский, адмирал королевского флота, с 1874 г. был женат на русской великой княжне Марии Александровне, сестре императора Александра III; # принцесса Елена (1846—1923), замужем за принцем Христианом Шлезвиг-Гольштейн-Зондербург-Августенбургским; # принцесса Луиза (1848—1939), замужем за Джоном Кэмпбеллом, 9-м герцогом Аргайльским; детей не имела # принц Артур, герцог Коннаутский (1850—1942), женат на принцессе Луизе Маргарите Прусской; # принц Леопольд (1853—1884), герцог Олбани, гемофилик, женат на Елене Вальдек-Пирмонтской; # принцесса Беатриса (1857—1944), замужем за князем Баттенбергом, мать королевы Испании Виктории Евгении (жены Альфонса XIII и бабки Хуана Карлоса I). Королева Виктория широко известна как носитель гемофилии; по-видимому, эта мутация произошла в ее генотипе de novo, поскольку в семьях её родителей гемофилики не зарегистрированы. Из её детей один сын (Леопольд) сам страдал гемофилией, передав её также части своего потомства, а две дочери (Алиса и Беатриса) были носительницами гемофилии, которой страдали некоторые их потомки мужского пола (цесаревич Алексей Николаевич, внук Алисы, два испанских инфанта, внуки Беатрисы, и др.) Принц Альберт умер 14 декабря 1861 г., почти 40 лет Виктория провела во вдовстве. Воспоминание об умершем муже сделалось для неё почти культом. Она постоянно носила чёрное платье (на нём она запечатлена на большинстве самых известных фотографий), издала две книги о супруге: «Early life of the Prince Consort» (1867) и «Leaves from the journal of our life in the Highlands» (1868). В 1884 г. она напечатала «More leaves from the journal of a life in the Highlands». В народе и в армии её прозвали Вдова ( ), это прозвище увековечено, в частности, в стихах Редьярда Киплинга. Личное участие в политической жизни thumb|left|Мемориал в честь Виктории в Лондоне Королева Виктория постоянно пользовалась уважением и любовью своего народа. Только со времени ее царствования, отчасти благодаря мудрым советам ее мужа, принца Альберта, прекратились попытки антиконституционного вмешательства королевской власти в политическую жизнь страны, столько раз служившие источником затруднений при предшественниках Bиктории. Это вовсе не значит, чтобы она отказалась от прерогатив своего сана; она только пользовалась ими в пределах, соответствующих государственному устройству Великобритании и духу английской нации. Когда королева в первые годы после смерти нежно любимого супруга слишком безучастно отстранялась от всякого участия в делах и даже не являлась лично на открытие парламента, она возбуждала этим неудовольствие в среде народа, привыкшего видеть в короле или королеве живое олицетворение государственной идеи. Последние годы thumb|right|Место смерти Виктории — Осборн-хаус на острове Уайт 20 июня 1887 г. вся Англия торжественно отпраздновала пятидесятилетие царствования королевы Виктории (во время этого празднования ирландскими националистами готовилось цареубийство, так называемый «юбилейный заговор»); в 1897 г. — 60-летний юбилей ее царствования (совмещённый с торжествами по поводу личного рекорда королевы, которая, начиная с 1896, превзошла Георга III, и её царствование стало самым продолжительным в британской истории). Виктория скончалась в Осборне, на острове Уайт, 22 января 1901 г., на 82-м году жизни и 64-м году царствования, в присутствии любимого внука, германского императора Вильгельма II. Ей наследовал сын Эдуард VII. Категория:Ганноверская династия Категория:Короли Великобритании Категория:Царствующие королевы Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Родившиеся 24 мая Категория:Родившиеся в 1819 году Категория:Умершие 22 января Категория:Умершие в 1901 году ar:فيكتوريا من المملكة المتحدة bg:Виктория (Обединено кралство) bs:Kraljica Viktorija ca:Victòria I del Regne Unit cs:Viktorie cy:Victoria o'r Deyrnas Unedig da:Victoria af Det Forenede Kongerige de:Victoria (Vereinigtes Königreich) el:Βασίλισσα Βικτωρία en:Victoria of the United Kingdom eo:Viktorino (Britio) es:Victoria I del Reino Unido et:Victoria (Suurbritannia) eu:Victoria I.a fa:ملکه ویکتوریا fi:Viktoria (Iso-Britannia) fr:Victoria Ire du Royaume-Uni gl:Vitoria I de Inglaterra he:ויקטוריה מלכת הממלכה המאוחדת hi:विक्टोरिया hr:Viktorija id:Victoria dari Britania Raya io:Victoria (rejino) is:Viktoría Bretadrottning it:Vittoria del Regno Unito ja:ヴィクトリア (イギリス女王) ko:영국의 빅토리아 la:Victoria (regina Britanniarum) lt:Viktorija (karalienė) ms:Victoria dari United Kingdom nds:Victoria I. vun England nl:Victoria van het Verenigd Koninkrijk nn:Victoria av Storbritannia no:Victoria av Storbritannia nrm:Victoria du Rouoyaume Unni pl:Wiktoria Hanowerska pt:Vitória do Reino Unido scn:Vittoria dû Regnu Unitu sh:Victoria simple:Victoria of the United Kingdom sk:Viktória (Spojené kráľovstvo) sl:Viktorija I. Angleška sr:Краљица Викторија sv:Viktoria I av Storbritannien th:สมเด็จพระราชินีนาถวิกตอเรีย แห่งสหราชอาณาจักร tr:Kraliçe Victoria uk:Вікторія (королева Великобританії) zh:维多利亚女王